A Cullen Vacation
by Great Day
Summary: Bella wanted to go to Yellowstone for a vacation but the Cullen's were hesitant. Geysers, mud pots, Emmett and Grizzly bears. Things start out bad and end up worse. Takes place before Breaking Dawn.
1. You Did What?

A Cullen Vacation

**A Cullen Vacation**

**You Did What?**

**BPOV**

The day was gloomy and gray. The rain poured down in sheets and the Cullen family including Bella was lounging in the Cullen's living room doing nothing in particular.

"I am so bored." I groan from my spot on the tan leather sofa. "And I'm sick of dreary old Forks." I say.

"Then let's go to Seattle and go shopping." Alice says and starts hopping up and down.

"No, that's not what I was thinking." I say with a sly grin on her face.

"What are you thinking of Bella?" Edward asks again wishing that he could read her thoughts.

"I never get to go on vacation and you don't go very often. So I was thinking of going some ware that not so far a way and you could hunt the over population of animals." She says hoping that they would agree.

"So Bella ware is this exactly?" Edward asks again.

"Yellowstone National Park." I say with a lift to my chin. Then I hear Emmett laughing and look up to see everyone staring at me with big eyes.

"What?" I ask shrinking into the sofa under there intense stare.

"NO!" Says Edward

"Why? It would be so much fun and think of all of the mountain lions." I say trying my best to persuade him.

"Bella, Edward doesn't want to come because of what happened August 17, 1959." Say Emmett wile Edward gives him the death glare.

"It wasn't entirely Yellowstone." Edward mutters under his breath almost to quiet for me to comprehend.

"What happened?" I ask.

"There's a computer over there go look for your self." Emmett says pointing to the computer in the corner.

I slowly get up and head to the computer noting all of the grim faces that I passed. When I get there I sit down and type August 17, 1959 into my trusty search engine. I click on the first link and read with my mouth hanging open

"You triggered a 7.5 earthquake!" I yell at them and they nod in agreement with a pained look on there face.

"Do you read about what the earthquake triggered?" Alice asks

"No I didn't get that far." I say and turn my attention back to the screen.

"The earthquake started a land slide that covered a campground near Hebgen Lake, Montana killing 28 people?" I whisper wile tears clog my throat. " That land slide was a side of a mountain that covered the highway and created Quake Lake. This earthquake also caused geysers in Yellowstone to go off and still do to this day." I finish with tears running down my face.

"That is why I don't want to go back." Edward says and retreats to his piano.

"Please Edward for me. Do this for me." I say and walk over to him.

"How can I back knowing that I did that much damage and killed all of those people?" He says through clenched teeth.

"That is why you should. That is the passed now is the time you need to be worrying over." I tell him and place my hand on his ice cold shoulder.

"Ok, for you." He whispers and plays louder.

"Yay!" Alice says and starts jumping. "Now stop that blubbering and get ready to go shopping."

"Uh Oh!" I gulp. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter will be about going to Yellowstone. Please review! :)**


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other books in the saga**

**A/N I hope you all liked the first chapter and I wanted to let you know that in this fan fic. Edward is a hockey player and this is taking place before Breaking Dawn. Please Review!:)**

"_How can I back knowing that I did that much damage and killed all of those people?" He says through clenched teeth. "That is why you should. That is the past, now is the time you need to be worrying over." I tell him and place my hand on his ice cold shoulder. "Ok, for you." He whispers and plays louder." Yay!" Alice says and starts jumping. "Now stop that blubbering and get ready to go shopping." "Uh Oh!" I gulp. What have I gotten myself into?_

**Games**

**BPOV **

The day was terrible because I had to shop with Alice to get ready for the trip. The expression "Shop till you drop" came true. I was exhausted and wanted to snuggle with Edward.

Then sound of my lullaby filled my ears so I answered my shiny new phone. "Hello?" I say even though I know it's my Edward.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for the game tonight?" He asks.

"Your game is tonight?" I say in an annoyed voice.

"Come on Bella I know your tired but I need the support." He pleads.

"First you're a vampire so you're the best goalie already and second only because you said that you will take the trip with me." I say

"Thank you, I'll see you at seven." He says sweetly and hangs up.

Great now I have to sit in a cold hockey rink and watch a bunch of guys chase after a puck and ram each other into the wall. I usually enjoy watching my Edward on the ice but today I 'm just not up for it.

**EPOV**

I remember August 17, 1959 like it was yesterday and not just because I am a vampire. I started an earthquake that killed 28 people. Now Bella wants to go to the place that haunts my thoughts with the catastrophe that happened. Children became orphaned.

I know Bella means well but I don't think I can do it.

After I decide to go on this trip and Bella falls a sleep I sneak into the ice rink. Skating on the ice clears my head more so than running. Even though I am goalie this game is a big part of my life. Being able to look up and see Bella cheering for me makes it even better.

**BPOV**

The next day after the game we get ready for the trip. I make up an excuse about a school trip to tell Charlie. He would never let me go if he found out what I was really doing. I will be missing school but Edward is taking care of that. I can't wait to get away from Forks and be with Edward. Especially that this time we aren't running away from something. I have worries however. I just know Emmett will goof off and with geysers and grizzle bears something is going to go wrong.

"What's leaving you in thought?" asks Edward

"Oh just the trip, I can't wait." I say

"Yeah the cabin we got is the best. It has everything." He says

"We can't stay in a cabin Edward that's cheating. We have to find a campground and sleep in a tent." I tell him

"You sleep in a tent?" he asks

"Yes. I want to do this right."

"Fine, we leave in the morning."

"Ok."

This is going to be the best trip ever.


End file.
